Only Look at Me
by Cinma
Summary: AU. He was young, but Sasuke was determined to prove that he was everything she wanted. SasuSaku.


**Only Look at Me**  
>I do not own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun?"<p>

The young Uchiha ignored her, tearing the tape off the empty cardboard boxes and flattening them with his feet. Sakura blew a strand of hair out of her face, eyeing him suspiciously, and then sighed in defeat. Fine, if he was going to be a big baby and give her the cold shoulder then—

"Who was that?" he asked suddenly, glaring at the pile of cardboard as if it insulted him.

"I don't kno—"

"Bullshit."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hissed, slamming the box of oatmeal in her hands onto the shelf, causing it to momentarily shudder. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You're a horrible liar," he muttered, never once looking up at her, though his anger was apparent in the way he roughly ripped the tape off. "I'm going to throw these away."

He made a move to leave, though she grabbed him by the arm.

"Why are you—" She paused, staring at him for a brief moment before a smile made its way on her lips. "You're jealous."

"Shut up."

.

Just thinking about the spiky-haired brunette who shamelessly flirted with his pink-haired co-worker made his blood boil. And she had encouraged it, laughing at the guy's jokes, and cooing at the tiny puppy hidden within the zipper of the stranger's jacket. Although she had refused him when he asked for her number, it made him furious that the guy was so full himself, thinking that Sakura would actually like him.

He should have reported that motherfucker.

'No dogs allowed, shitface,' he had wanted to say, but it would've guaranteed a lecture about "Customer Service" and "Friendly attitude!" from his _youthful_ boss.

.

"Aww," she teased, ruffling his hair although he was a head taller. "You're so cute when you're jealous Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grabbed her wrist, removing her fingers from his hair.

"I'm not a _kid_."

"Ah ah," Sakura chided, wagging a finger in his face, making him want to grab it and pull her in. "That's where you're wrong."

"Skipping the third grade hardly makes a difference," Sasuke said dryly, "we were still born in the same year."

"Four months makes a huge difference," Sakura reminded him, "and may I point out that one of us here is still in high school. And seventeen."

"You know that's complete shit—"

"Sakura."

Said girl looked up, her eyes instantly brightening when she spotted her classmate.

Sasuke silently seethed at the interruption, not missing the smirk that the Hyuuga sent his way.

"Neji!" she greeted, giving him a hug. "What do you need?"

"It's your lunch break," he stated, then motioned outside where a small group was waiting. "We planned to meet up for the presentation?"

Realization quickly dawned on her.

"Oh! I almost forgot," she said, untying the green apron and handing it to Sasuke with an apologetic look. "See you later?"

He grunted, walking away as he slung the apron over his shoulder.

Neji held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

* * *

><p>"I already said I was sorry," Sakura mumbled, scribbling down a few notes on the clipboard. "If you're still angry, I'll take your shift. Or maybe steal a crate of fresh tomatoes for you? I'm pretty sure Gai-san will understand... I'll make it up to you—"<p>

"Go on a date with me."

"Sasuke-kun? What—" she spluttered, confused.

Without warning, he turned around, instantly trapping her between his body and the shelf behind her—the clipboard clanging against the concrete floor, forgotten. The storage room was filled to the brim with products, giving the pair little space to move around.

"Go on a date with me," he repeated again, grabbing her chin so she'd look at him.

"Stop messing around," Sakura said, trying to shove his other arm away. "We need to close up the store, and I'm not done checking invento—"

"I'm serious, Sakura."

Their eyes met.

After a few moments of silence, Sasuke removed his other arm from her shoulder, using it to gently tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He could hear the rapid beating of her heart, her breath ragged while droplets of sweat on her face slightly glistened under the light. Sasuke leaned forward, and when she made no movement to refuse his advance, he took it as a sign of approval.

His face inched closer to hers, eyes automatically closing as he felt the light caress of her breath on his face. Just a bit closer and—

"Sakura, Sasuke!" bellowed a voice, causing Sakura to stiffen.

By the time Sasuke's eyes snapped open, the pink-haired girl had already shoved him away and made a run for the exit.

.

_Damn it._

* * *

><p>After the incident in the storage room, Sakura had pretended that nothing had occurred between them. It frustrated him, even more so than if she had blatantly ignored him—<em>that<em> he could understand. But the young college student was adamant on feigning ignorance, and Sasuke was on the verge of completely losing it.

.

"I called your name about ten times," Sakura said, poking the raven-haired male on the cheek though he made no move to acknowledge her.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Silence.

"What, are you still angry about me meeting up with my group?" No answer. "I already apologized."

Sasuke continued to organize the table display.

"You're being immature, Sasuke-ku—"

"_Stop calling me that,_" he seethed, crushing the price sign he held in his hand.

"Call you what?" Sakura asked, lost. "Sasuke-kun?"

"My name is fucking _Sasuke_," he continued, his anger getting the better of him. "I am not a _child_, Sakura."

She narrowed her eyes.

_What is it _now_?  
><em>

"Why does it even matter?" Sakura challenged.

"Why do you call Neji and Lee by just their names?" he interrogated, determined to prove a point.

"They're my friends!" she shouted, not seeing where the conversation was going. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm your friend too," Sasuke commented. "Are you sure that's it?"

"It's because you're—" She stopped herself, biting her lip.

"It's because I'm younger than you, isn't it?" he sneered.

Sakura's brows furrowed, remaining silent.

"This is stupid," she finally said, ready to end the conversation. "I have to go back to the cash register so if you—"

"You're attracted to me," Sasuke cut in, causing her to freeze mid-step. "Or else you wouldn't have let me kiss you."

She turned back, clenching her fists. "You did _not_ kiss me."

"I would have," Sasuke smirked, "if we hadn't been interrupted."

"You can't know that," she defended, angry. "What else was I supposed to do but stand there? You didn't give me much of a choice!"

_"Then choose."_

.

Sakura was confused and angry.

Confused because she wasn't supposed to be feeling _anything_ for him, and angry because she let her attraction towards Sasuke influence her decisions. They shouldn't have been alone in that room together, she shouldn't have been captivated by his dark eyes, shouldn't have let him close that small distance between them, shouldn't have—

_God, all of it felt so wrong._

.

"Look at me, Sakura."

She remained unruffled, bent on ignoring him once more.

"Sakura," he said again, grabbing her arm to capture her attention.

When she refused to meet his gaze, his grip on her tightened, causing her to lose any bit of patience she had left.

"I'm looking at you," she snapped, pulling her arm back. "_I'm looking at you._ What do you _want_ from me?"

"_Look_ at me, Sakura."

"I told you! I _am_ loo—"

"_Look at me."_

.

Sakura, fed up with playing his stupid little mind games, opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind—only to feel a pair of lips descend on hers. Paralyzed with shock, she remained frozen as Sasuke forcefully kissed her, relentless in his pursuit to coax her to respond. The way his fingers tangled in her hair caused her to wince, though when he began making gentle strokes behind her ear, her eyes fluttered close.

Though a part of felt disgusted with herself, she couldn't deny the flare of desire she felt when his lips met hers.

So with all the courage she could muster, she reached up and cupped his face with her hands and kissed him back. Sasuke's strength behind the kiss began to lessen, beginning to fill with need and something—she couldn't place her finger on it—else. Before she realized it, heat began to pool within her, her senses bombarded with Sasuke's gentle touches to her body as he held her close.

It felt like an eternity before he finally released her, but the heat she felt failed to completely diminish. Sasuke grabbed her chin, their eyes meeting for the nth time before he leaned down and gently pecked her on the lips, greatly contrasting the fiery passion just minutes before.

.

.

.

For a few moments, no words were exchanged.

"You know," Sakura began, brushing his bangs out of his face. "This doesn't change anything."

Sasuke frowned, his eyes narrowing. "Sakura—"

"I'm still older than you," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice, lightly smiling. "And you're still immature, rude, anti-social, jealous—"

"I don't _get_ jealous."

"... but I think I can get used to it," Sakura finished, earning a snort from Sasuke.

She looked at him questioningly.

.

.

"You _will_ get used to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I... don't know what to make of this, but I blame SHINee's "Replay" for the motivation behind it. And is anyone else age-conscious when it comes to relationships? Because I sure am.

So... YES? NO? I love feedback!


End file.
